Serizawa Kamo Returns Home
"Before the WAR" redirects here. }} "Many factions within ALICE, such as the Shinsengumi, BANG, the Knights of the Round Table, and the Sacred McMillan Vigilantes have their own ideals and dreams. They carefully avoid any possible conflicts and co-exist with each other until the flames of 'all sorts of coincidence' brought by a certain man returning happens. Such will spark the largest civil war in ALICE history." -ALICE/WAR Part 1 Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Serizawa Kamo Returns Home is a Wizard quest released as the first quest in the ALICE/WAR story arc (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Ultimate difficulty instead). Part 1 of ALICE/WAR has a prologue called Before the WAR, which will be covered here. Usagi-chan talks to the adapter, and tells them that tensions are rising all over ALICE due to the Towers of the Queen and the Queen of Hearts' attempt to reach the Divine Heart. The main decision-making group of ALICE, the Superior Seven, put together a special operation known as Operation Collapse. Many organizations sent people to assist, such as Hanbei Takenaka from Hideyoshi Toyotomi's army, Shinsaku Takasugi from BANG, Sanson from Napoleon's army, and Isami Kondo from the Shinsengumi. However, with so many groups involved with ACADEMIA, some are concerned that Operation Collapse will only accelerate tensions. Usagi-chan mentions that around the same time, Gilles de Rais of the McMillan Vigilantes returned, adding more to the tensions. Usagi-chan states that it could be the beginnings of a major conflict, and cautions the adapter to not get involved. In the prologue for the actual quest, Toshizo Hijikata asks the adapter for their help, and mentions that the director of the Shinsengumi, Isami Kondo, was drinking with another person and was causing a nuisance. She clarifies that the other person was the founder of the Shinsengumi, Serizawa Kamo, who had been imprisoned in Paradise Lost beforehand. The adapter goes with her to where the others are, and sees them causing a mess. Isami Kondo gets angry at them, and Toshizo Hijikata mentions that its a mess for everyone involved. Serizawa Kamo invites her to a drink, but gets angry when they complain about his reason for celebration. Toshizo Hijikata asks him to calm down, but he starts to get ready to fight. Soji Okita, who is also angry at the situation, tells the adapter to be careful. Isami Kondo tells the adapter to not interfere in their celebrations, but is quickly dealt with. Serizawa Kamo accuses the adapter of trying to ruin his good mood, and starts to fight. He asks if they know who he is, and continues fighting them annoyed that his fun was ruined. When defeated, he asks who the adapter even is. He tells them to stop attacking them and insists he's already sober, and then remarks that the adapter is quite strong. Isami Kondo wonders why his head hurts and asks what he did, and then apologizes for his behavior. Toshizo Hijikata scolds them for their behavior, and says they could have seriously hurt the Shinsengumi's reputation. She then puts them on a drinking ban, and tells Isami Kondo that he's being demoted to a soldier in the Shinsengumi while she takes over as director. Isami Kondo protests at first, but then accepts the punishment. Serizawa Kamo admits he needs to act better since he had been looking forward to when he was no longer detained. Toshizo Hijikata apologizes to the adapter, and says she will take care of the Shinsengumi in the meantime. Meanwhile, Ryoma Sakamoto and Shinsaku Takasugi meet and discuss what had happened. Shinsaku Takasugi mentions that Serizawa Kamo's return and Toshizo Hijikata becoming director of the Shinsengumi might cause the Shinsengumi to expand. Ryoma Sakamoto states that BANG and the Shinsengumi have managed to coexist in the same area for now, but this might cause the balance of power to shift. He asks if they should call back "Rin" - Katsu Kaishu - from her intelligence gathering trip in the USA Branch. He says that a big war may be coming soon, and BANG should start preparing. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Some of the post quest blurbs have been edited for clarity. * Before the WAR ** Fighting Footsteps: '''Rumors have it that the founder of the Shinsengumi is to return from Paradise Lost, let's hope that new fires do not spark up. * '''Serizawa Kamo Returns Home ** Prologue Celebration Drink *** Founder of the Shinsengumi: 'Serizawa once formed the Shinsengumi, but was detained for a while by Paradise Lost on suspicion of disturbance of peace. ** 'Wizard *** Strong Instructions: 'Prior to detention, Serizawa was the leader of the Shinsengumi, but after his departure he was unable to return to the frontlines. ** 'Epilogue Angry Deputy ' *** '''Acting leader of the Shinsengumi: '''Hijikata, the newly elected director-general after a drunken incident, may be starting a game of power in ALICE. ** 'P.S Two Observers *** '''Rin - The Mysterious Person: '''Ryoma's friend 'Rin', the founder of BANG, seems to be on a business trip in the USA region for intelligence gathering. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Wizards